kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts Insanity Files
Kingdom Hearts Insanity Files is a fanfiction based off of what-ifs such as replacing character roles or changing character traits, or even short, one-shot what-ifs within any part of the KH storyline. As such, some people act OOC, or other times history is altered to show what could happen if someone did something differently. Chapters Chapter One: Dance, Xemnas, Dance! What if Xemnas has Demyx's personality? The chapter opens with Roxas walking down a white hallway, presumably the hallway leading to the Grey Area, when he meets up with Axel. After the two talk for a bit, the two find Saix and ask him what the day's mission is. Saix responds saying Xemnas has another meeting, and Xemnas announces he has written a new song. While Demyx is cheerful, the rest of the group is disturbed and distressed. Axel, (later) Saix, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, and Xion get around this by texting each other on iPhones talking about a pizza party after the meeting. Soon enough, Marluxia, Larxene, Axel, Roxas, and Xion arrive to party for fun. Xemnas soon makes up more lyrics with Demyx for a motivational song to get more hearts (humourously being the famous Mario Head singing line), before Saix spurts out how he hates singing. Xemnas presumably smacks him off the top of the Altar Of Naught, where he falls by the window of the party without anyone noticing. Xemnas soon entered the party with Demyx, with no one caring that he came in actually. Xemnas ate some pizza as Larxene beat up Demyx, and soon Lexaeus walked in with an injured Saix on his head. Xemnas dismissed the two, and Vexen immediately charged in the room before accusing Marluxia of stealing his soda. Marluxia pinned the blame on Roxas, who didn't care, and Xemnas then made Vexen happy by telling the group to stop playing Call Of Duty. However, when Vexen left, Xemnas offered if the group wanted to play Halo 3. Xemnas, Xion, Larxene, and Demyx ended up playing multiplayer while Roxas, Axel, and Marluxia all fought for the (now-taken) fourth controller. Chapter Two: The Best AND Worst Job In The World What if Axel gave out the missions instead of Saix? After a surprisingly descriptive opening scene of the Grey Area during the early hours of the morning in The World That Never Was, Luxord gets Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion into a bet to see who would be the last person to wake up. Vexen bet it was Marluxia, Lexaeus on Larxene, and Zexion said it was Demyx (due to a failed mission at Olympus Coliseum the other day involving Cerberus). After Vexen lost his end of the bet with Marluxia's arrival, Xaldin ordered Roxas to figure out what could be made from a Luck Tech+ and Silver. Roxas objected, asking why Xaldin wants him to spend his hard-earned Munny to appease him until Xaldin threatened to stab him if he didn't. Axel managed to break up the fight (no thanks to Xigbar's taunts) before Demyx ran into the Grey Area with an angry Larxene chasing him. After Axel got the situation under control, it is revealed that Demyx was still spooked from Cerberus yesterday, and that in turn caused him to freak out when he bumped into Larxene unexpectedly in the halls. Larxene then proceeded to stab everyone out of anger, until Xaldin said he does the stabbing around here. While Axel contemplated the innunendo in that statement in his mind, he explains to Larxene that Demyx mistook him for Cerberus by accident. Larxene then invoked an awkward moment by stating Demyx never said anything about Cerberus until moments ago, leading Axel to hand her a mission card to kill an overabundance of Pureblood Heartless in Halloween Town. Axel then (kicked) Demyx into his Olympus Coliseum mission, with Lexaeus having to follow. Axel gave Vexen a mission in Twilight Town which turned out to be grocery shopping while avoiding an unknown amount of Wyvern Heartless. Axel soon gave Saix a mission in Agrabah where he had to kill 20 Dustfliers alone, much to his dismay. Axel then breaks the fourth wall twice by telling Xaldin to stalk the Beast while also giving an over-the-top description of how this would injure many small children's childhood memories of ''Beauty and the Beast ''while also telling Zexion to stop "snooPING AS usual." Axel sent Xigbar and Zexion to Wonderland to kill a large Pureblood Heartless, and Axel soon afterward sent Luxord on a mission to Atlantica to attend their music festival. Marluxia took a card from Axel and quietly walked off, obviously in a foul mood for some unknown reason. Roxas and Xion are the last two to leave, as Axel gives them both a mission to play around in Twilight Town in non-suspicious clothing while killing some Emblem or Pureblood Jeartless on their own will. When they leave, Xemnas approaches Axel, and the chapter cuts after Xemnas asks Axel who goes first, implying the common fanterm anagram for Xemnas's name to come as the last joke for the chapter. Trivia *The premise for this fanfiction was inspired by the successful ''Kingdom Hearts: For True Story, ''made by the same author. *This fanfiction is under command of three people: INFERNOX, his co-author khfangirl, and Zexion, as apparently his lexicon can alter reality temporarily to show the readers the what-ifs. *Marluxia is the only character in Chapter 2 to not have their mission specified. Category:Stories Category:INFERNOX's Fanfics